With the completion of the radiofrequency (r.f.) probe design for 3-dimensional rotating frame imaging, attention has focused on the development of slice selection techniques using the gradient r.f. field. A method has been successfully developed for cancellation of artifacts contributed from outside the slice, and progress has been made in extending the distance off-resonance at which the method works. To improve image quality, the homogeneity of the magnet is also being bettered. The control computing facility of the new in vivo NMR center has been installed, and good progress made on the production of a software "tool kit" that uses the Lexidata display via the Analogic array processor. A preliminary simulation and display program, using a numerical solution of the Bloch equations, has been completed.